Piercer of the Heaven's
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Ichigo just wanted to live her life as normally as any god bound to human form. She had fought long and hard, saved countless millions of lives, recreated the world when it was destroyed, resurrected the dead- but nothing could prepare her for the Avengers and the shit that they constantly needed bailing out of. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

New York-

It had happened so suddenly that no one had even realized that anything was wrong. Certainly not Ichigo or her friends. And they were more in tune to the flux of energies in the world around them than most people could ever say that they were in their whole damned lifetimes.

They had been at a restaurant, celebrating Uryu and Chad's success in finally getting their dream jobs. Chad had just signed a contract with a big music company located in New York- and had flown them all out to celebrate with him. And Uryu had managed to finally get a job at a local hospital in Japan after working his ass off for the past three years to graduate from collage early so that he could get a job in his father's hospital as a trauma surgeon.

One would think that after all of their 'teenage' adventures in the Soul Society, and everywhere else that the guy would have had enough of being elbow deep in blood and organs and other unsavory things. But whatever.

It took a special kind of person to want to continue being elbow deep in shit and still manage to want to help people right?

So anyways, there they were, waiting on their orders to finally reach them while they all talked and laughed about some of their achievement's, and misadventures- when all of a sudden Ichigo felt something akin to a chill shoot down her spine.

It was subtle enough not to be overly worrisome at first, that that quickly changed when they suddenly heard panicked screaming, the squeal of tires as cars suddenly put on their brakes, and the ground itself began to tremble mere seconds before the large glass window that Ichigo and the others were sitting about twenty or so feet away from, burst inward, raining shards of sharp glass down on the other people in the restaurant.

Causing people to hit the floor screaming in fear all over the place.

Uryu managed to grab Orihime and hit the floor as Chad had grabbed her and twisted his body around to protect her and the others from as much of the shattered glass as possible. And once they were all no longer in threat of glass showers, Ichigo made a low growling sound in the back of her throat and started swearing a blue streak.

If the current utter pandemonium both _outside_ on the streets and _inside_ of the restaurant weren't so damn frightening, then the fact that Ichigo was swearing to _kill_ someone, or something with her 'killy thingy' (her pet name for her zanbaktou when she was freaking out so badly that she couldn't actually recall the damn thing's name) might have been considered pretty comical.

Finally though, she calmed down enough to stop swearing and started barking out orders like she usually did.

"Chad, Orihime, Uryu- see what you can do about helping everyone injured by the glass. Some of them might be cut up pretty badly and need immediate medical assistance. I'm going to go see what the hell is going on outside. I want you three to come find me when you're done here, understand?"

The three nodded their heads silently, their expressions grim as they each turned to everyone else still huddled on the floor and began to go and check on them and treat their injuries while Ichigo wasted no time at all in slipping out through the broken window and took a moment to see which direction everyone was running from before taking off.

She must have run several blocks away from where she had originally left the others before finally finding the source of the problem that was scaring the shit out of everyone. And what a problem it was.

There in the sky, far, far, far above the earth was a huge gaping black hole that reminded her of the pure darkness of Hueco Mundo. It was..._horrifying_ to see something so malicious and evil looking in the sky over such a nice and relatively peaceful city.

"No..." Ichigo whispered to herself as she quickly looked around, for what exactly she wasn't sure. All she knew was that this city was, as far as she could sense- completely devoid of Soul Reapers, and it's people would be easy pickings for _whatever_ was on the other side of the dark hole.

She may not have the power to close the hole. But she knew without a doubt that she had to protect the people here. Finally spotting the flashing lights of emergency vehicles a little ways away, she knew that a barricade would have been set up by the authorities and an evacuation point established.

Good.

Though it wasn't quite good enough.

Normal humans had no concept of the _horrors_ that existed beyond the darkness. Sure they could use their imaginations and imagine what lay beyond it, but they would never have any true concept of it. And without that, they would never know how to protect themselves from it.

Ichigo had seen, known and fought against it since she was fourteen years old. She knew what lay beyond the gaping hole and what fate would rain down on this peaceful city and it's people if she didn't hurry. Rushing to the police barricade, she saw a tall man with blond hair telling the authorities to evacuate everyone and was about to leave so that the police could do the task that he had told them to do when he finally seemed to notice her and called out, "Run away kid! It's dangerous- Get far away from here!"

However she payed his warning no mind and simply brushed past the police vehicles and the blond and didn't even stop or pause when the man cussed at her and made to grab her but suddenly had to throw his arms up to shield his eyes as she wrapped her hand around her Shinigami badge and let her spirit energy wrap around her like a protective cloak.

The vibrant, shimmering blue of her energy dancing along her skin, lighting it up so that her very being_ glowed_ and _pulsed_ with power.

There was a swirl of energy around her feet, causing the earth to tremble and shake almost violently. The output of her power nearly blew the blond off of his feet with a surprised yelp as the police vehicles were shoved a good thirty or so feet back before they were flipped onto their sides before coming to a abrupt stop as the glow slowly faded enough to allow the blond to finally drop his arms again and blink at her.

He didn't know who or what the kid was, but it was more than evident not just by the display of power she had just given, but also by the changes in her physical appearance- that she wasn't a _normal_ kid.

Blinking again as he looked her over from head to toe, he noticed that her clothing, her shoes, and even her hair looked different now. She had been wearing jeans and a T-shirt before. And now, she was wearing an all black wrap around robe like shirt with long, loose fitting sleeves and pants that matched. On her feet were strange, flimsy looking straw sandals.

On her back was a massive and wicked looking black steel blade wrapped in what looked like cotton bandages instead of it resting in a sheath.

Her strange looking long strawberry blond- orange hair had been up in a ponytail before, and now hung loosely down to the small of her back. But it was her eyes that perhaps startled him the most out of everything.

They were clear, vivid warm amber with a golden tint in the light brown, turning them an almost coppery-bronze color. There was no fear. No nothing that would have held a normal person back or made them balk at being in this place at this particular time.

The girl had no plan of fleeing with everyone else.

She intended to stay and to fight to her dying breath if need be.

The blond let out a shuddering breath at the implications of this knowledge. Could he really in good conscience let a child- or teenager- whatever the case may be, no matter how powerful or special fight? Could he really let someone's kid- their baby girl go into a warzone and possibly die?

He might have told her to leave again regardless if not for the fact that their time was up and the invasion had already started in earnest.

Taking a deep breath as he scrubbed his face with his hands, he heard Tony calling for him over the small radio in his ear and quickly made a choice however good or ill, "My name is Steve Rodgers. Everyone calls me Captain America. You got a name soldier?"

_Soldier_, Steve inwardly cringed. It was easier to think of the girl as a fellow soldier than some random kid. It made it easier not to feel guilty for what he was allowing to happen.

The girl sagely inclined her head at him and said confidently as a smile curved her pale pink lips, "Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper."

Steve might have been about to say 'nice to meet you' followed by 'let's go' but the second he heard the kid say Soul Reaper, he seemed to lose all ability to speak beyond a squeak as he let out an indignant squawk, _"W-What?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay in my defense- I'm not one hundred percent sure if the wars, fights, insurrections exct. are all canon. I'm kind of going by canon and at the same time, not so much. **

**So please just go with it.**

* * *

Not long after blondie squawked at her, Ichigo rolled her eyes and said in a somewhat teasing tone, "Aww, you almost had me impressed for a moment there." as she moved to stand next to him and reached out- ignoring the way that the guy flinched slightly- as she grabbed the back of his suit and lifted him until his feet were dangling up off of the ground just a few inches before they both seemed to vanish into thin air.

The world around them blurred into a strange kaleidoscope of hurricane force winds, and a dazzling array of colors that made Steve feel absolutely, stomach churningly, _nauseous_.

And then just as quickly as it started, he found himself on his knees coughing next to...Natasha? _What the hell?_ He wondered as he tried to shake off the disorientation he felt so that he could get up and do his damned job when he heard Tony let out a high pitched girly sounding shriek not too far away from where the Hulk was standing.

Scaring ten years off of his life and startling the shit out of everyone else as Tony lay on the pavement on his back in his armor pointing and shouting.

Steve barely managed to lift his head enough to see what he was shouting like a lunatic at when it finally hit him. He was shouting at the kid.

Ichigo didn't bother doing more than rolling her eyes at the iron clad guy's antics. She didn't answer to him and she certainly didn't owe him or his friends any goddamn explanations about what she was doing there. Much less the why. Though anyone with eyes should have at least been able to understand the why of things easily enough.

Just because she hadn't drawn her sword or used it yet didn't mean that she was a civilian.

Moving away from the shouting idiot, she walked over to the large green guy as she noticed something insanely massive come through the hole and head straight towards them. "Say, big green," She said gaining the giant's attention for a moment. "Do you mind if I take care of this thing?" She asked as she pointed to the creature that in many ways reminded her of a huge and incredibly destructive hollow.

Big green stared at her for a moment, his lips peeled back from his teeth in an ugly snarl as he asked almost hesitantly, "Scrawny girl smash?"

Ichigo grinned at the guy and merely said, _"Scrawny girl destroy."_ Causing big green to blink at her and then give her a feral looking smirk as he nodded his head in acceptance of her words.

The two had an understanding, good.

_That would only help me in the long run_, Ichigo thought as she turned to face the goliath sized creature and quickly pulled her sword from it's resting place on her back and started to glow blue again as she focused her energy into her zanbaktou and shifted her stance and her grip so that she was holding the blade by the tattered ribbon attached to it's grip and began to swing it around in front of her before then lifting it above her head and swinging it until she could hear the blade sing as it built up more and more momentum.

She wasn't sure just how much her attack would need to cleave the creature in two. But she wasn't taking any chances. Not with other people present and in need of her protection.

Finally after she felt that she had built up enough momentum, her energy changed from a calm and soothing blue color to a blood red crimson as she summoned her zanbaktou's attack.

_Getsuga Tenshō _at the same exact moment that she swung her blade.

The red energy pierced the massive beasts flesh, slicing through it with such brutal efficiency that the beast didn't even have time to retaliate. It merely let out a ear splittingly mournful howl as it literally fell to the ground in pieces.

But Ichigo was far from done yet, the exact moment that the attack ended she began to swing her blade over her head again, making sure to be mindful of where the strangers were at all times while keeping her amber eyes on the hole in the sky.

Releasing the next few attacks as some more creatures started to come through. Stopping them in their tracks with each attack as she finally felt and heard her friends coming.

Chad was one of the first to reach her side. Having run several blocks and pushed more than a dozen cars out of his damned way so that he could reach her, he certainly didn't let the police barricade and a few tasers stop him. Though the stupid things had left his new T-shirt with burn marks that were still smoking.

"Ichigo!" He called out to her as he finally reached her, easily dropping down to kneel next to her so that she didn't accidentally wind up taking his head off as she continued to swing her blade.

"Chad, where are Uryu and Orihime?"

"They're coming, unless the police have decided to taser them too."

Ichigo gave him an absent minded hum before muttering, "Uryu would just _bitch_ for days about that if he get's tasered."

"Yeah, he would. Though Orihime might enjoy the experience. She is a tad bit _weird_."

Ichigo hummed again and hurled another few rapid-fire attacks before heaving a sigh and then saying, "I'll need you and the others to help these people. Have Orihime throw up a barrier. Uryu...can help pick off any stragglers that may slip by me. I need you to keep an eye out for the big one's like those two there-" She said as she nodded her head in the direction of the two massive beasts remains.

Chad eyed the remains through slightly narrowed eyes and tensely nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. If anyone get's injured have Orihime heal them."

"Where will you be, Ichigo?"

"I'm going to go and close that fucking hole."

Again Chad nodded his head in understanding and merely said, "Please be careful... I'm afraid that the world would be a much more dangerous place without you to watch out for us."

Ichigo gave him a grin and replied, "I know what you mean. But I have no intention of dying today. Especially not here." The girl's friend merely nodded and they all could do nothing but stand by and watch as she vanished from their immediate sight only to reappear miles and miles above them.

* * *

_"Does anyone else know why the hell there are now two kids on the front goddamn line here?"_ Tony snarled into his radio expecting someone to have some sort of explanation instead of hearing a chorus of, 'no's from everyone.

Whereas moments later Clint's voice sounded over the radio, his tone shaky and almost hysterical sounding even to his own ears. _"I don't know what the hell is going on since I wasn't really paying attention to you guys, but shit is getting insane up here." _

_"Define 'insane' Hawkeye." _Natasha demanded as she listened to her long time partner make a distressed sound in the back of his throat before replying,

_"Am I hallucinating or something? I-I think I see a girl in black flying around up here beating the hell out of the aliens with a sword!" _

_"You're not hallucinating, Hawkeye. She was down here with us minutes ago. She took out one of the large alien creatures with just one swing of her sword!" _

_"Holy shit-" _Hawkeye muttered in disbelief as his eyes widened upon seeing the girl take out ten alien ships just beyond the hole. _"I-I think I wanna come down now? Can I please come down? This is too weird- it's freaking me out!" _

_"Shut it and keep your eyes on the kid, birdbrain." _Tony said as he used Jarvis to record the events occurring overhead so that he could later on watch them and break them down to find out what exactly was going on when he heard Thor ask,

"Does no one else here feel as if we have wasted our time?" No one said anything for several heartbeats. But then they didn't really have too. Thor _had_ a point. They had all gathered to fight Loki's alien army and save New York. And now, here they were, being sidelined by some- some snot nosed little brat who had more firepower than all of them put together!

Frankly it was more than a little bit humiliating.

And Tony for one- couldn't take it. So when the big guy that had been all buddy- buddy with the girl before had his back turned, he marched himself right up to him and started firing questions.

"You!" Chad turned his head to find himself staring at someone in gold and red armor, pointing at him. "Yeah you! Just who the hell are you? Who's your friend? Where is she from? Is she an alien too? How'd she get so powerful? How come none of us were even told about her by Fury? Well are you going to just stand there in a state of suspended duh or are you going to answer my questions?!"

Chad merely blinked at the armored guy before turning his head away again and saying, "I don't talk to midgets." Causing Tony to gasp in outrage before making an attempt to pounce on the kid before suddenly being grabbed by Natasha and none too gently yanked away from him.

Call her crazy but when someone was fighting an alien army single handedly- it was usually in one's best interests to keep the friends and family of said person happy, healthy, and fairly_ unharmed_ by temper tantrum throwing billionaires. But then what the hell did she know?

The world was suddenly topsy turvy and freaks and super powered people were coming out of the damned wood works. And while she knew that Stark was merely trying to get some information because as immature as he was- even he recognized the potential threat that the girl posed.

* * *

Loki tilted his head to the side ever so slightly as he studied the female pushing back the alien hoard through slightly narrowed eyes. Just what in the world was this strange being? He wondered to himself with a small frown. How was it that the mortals came to be in possession of a being of such_ immeasurable_ power and strength?

One whos power rivaled that of even himself, his father and brother?

Mortal's as a rule were weak. Which is why they needed someone like him to rule them. But that plan would quickly need to be put on hold for the time being _if_ the girl was the Midgard's protector.

Especially when he was fairly certain on no uncertain terms that he couldn't defeat her.

* * *

Tony was pissed. No scratch that- he was Loki level insane kind of pissed! How. Dare. That really,_ really_ tall goddamn brat call him a motherfucking midget!

He was just one minute away from shouting 'Tony smash!' and blasting the little shit when he and the others heard people yelling, causing him to freeze up for several moments to see where the voices were coming from when suddenly two more kids appeared out of nowhere.

One was a tall, stern looking young man with long-ish blue black hair, and the other was a really pretty girl with hair a similar color to the girl fighting overhead.

"Chad!" The boy called out as he slid to a stop next to the brat that called Tony a midget. Now Tony wasn't an idiot. He could very plainly see that the two new kids were injured if the blood on their clothing and skin was any indication at all. And he suddenly found himself feeling more than a little bit concerned, though he didn't voice this fact right away since the kids were talking.

"Where is Ichigo?" The boy asked after taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Above us." The taller boy said as he pointed up. The dark haired guy made an unintelligible sound and tilted his head back before squawking in shock.

"_The fucking hell_\- Why does this crap always happen to us?!"

"Uryu-"

"No! I'm serious! Just how many goddamn armies must we get dragged into _fighting_ before enough is enough? I just got my dream job for fuck's sake- I came to New York to celebrate with my friends and the next thing I know the whole damned planet is under _siege_!"

"Uryu-"

"And it's not even the first time it's happened either! It's literally like the millionth! And Ichigo is always dragging us along for the ride!"

_"URYU-"_ The dark haired kid flinched at the sharp tone from his tall friend and abruptly shut his mouth as the big guy took a deep calming breath before simply saying, "Ichigo doesn't drag us into anything anymore. We're here. We're in it whether we want to be or not. Each of us have power and abilities that ordinary human's do not. And like Ichigo- it's our responsibility to _use_ them to help others and protect the world from unknown dangers. Yes, there are going to be times when it interferes with out lives. And there will be low points when we want nothing more than to be _ordinary_ people and live our lives. But we can't just up and _abandon_ Ichigo. Not after everything that she's done for us, to keep each of us safe. It...just wouldn't be right."

The kid that was referred to as Uryu made a strangled sound in the back of his throat before choking out, "I-I know that. I just...hoped that days like this were past us...that's all."

"We know that Uryu, and Ichigo knows that too. Why do you think she ordered us to stay back and help the injured? She knew that there was likely a fight going on somewhere and she didn't want the two of us dragged into it if it could be helped." The girl finally chimed in with a tired smile.

"Orihime is right. Ichigo knows that we all have lives of our own and that we are trying to move on from our teenage misadventures. She knows that fighting wars, and winning means losing pieces of yourself that you can never get back and she doesn't want that for any of us. Ichigo….though- she's different from us. She was created specifically to handle wars, disaster's and cataclysmic events. But she cares enough to _try_ and end things quickly so that we don't have to step in anymore even if it means that she winds up fighting alone."

Uryu huffed a sigh and scrubbed his face with his blood stained hands and then dropped them back to his sides and quietly said, "I owe Ichigo a shit load of flowers for freaking out, huh?"

"Flowers and a kick to the face and a two hour lecture from either Karin or Rukia." The girl replied easily. Apparently not bothered in the least by the events unfolding around her.

"Which one do you think would be gentler on my face?"

"Probably Rukia."

"Fuck. Fine, hand me your cell phone. I'll call her and see if she will come here to beat me up on Ichigo's behalf." Orihime handed him her cell phone with a evil little grin that was way out of place on such a sweet girl like her, however Uryu nor Chad bothered to comment on it as Uryu quickly dialed Rukia's number and put the phone up to his ear and started to tune everyone and everything out when someone finally seemed to realize something that they had overheard the three talking about and asked,

"Excuse me, but you children speak as if you've been to war before?"

At which point all three kids turned their heads to look at the speaker. It was the tall blond guy who was wearing a red cape and then deadpanned in unison. "Twenty three-"

The man blinked at them and then frowned and muttered, "Twenty three?"

"Twenty three wars." Uryu confirmed as the other two chimed in,

"Nine insurrections."

"_Five_, cataclysmic near Earth destroying- nuclear disasters."

"Well the world and everyone in it _did_ get destroyed that one time..." The girl said almost thoughtfully before smiling at Thor and going on to say cheerfully, "But Ichigo tends to bend the laws of physics often enough to know how to rebuild a world and resurrect it's dead easily enough. But the power output was so great that she wound up in a coma for almost three months before she even _partially_ recovered."

It was at this point that Tony shrieked at them, his tone all kinds of outrage mixed with curiosity, fear and a good many other things that the three couldn't seem to put their fingers on. "What the fuck do you mean the world was destroyed once?! I think I'd know if it was!"

"Ichigo is this world's most well guarded secret," Uryu said before slowly tacking on, "She's more than just good at covering her own tracks. So when she remade the world and resurrected everyone in it, she made sure to wipe the event from _everyone's_ but a select few minds," He stopped talking for a second and refocused on the phone in his hand and finally said awkwardly, "Hello Rukia... Please don't hurt me-" At the same exact moment a ear drum shattering massive _**BOOM**_ sounded from overhead rattling the ground where they stood violently enough to cause them all to stumble and fall to the ground as Orihime shouted,

"I think Ichigo just broke the sky!"

_"What?"_

"I said, I think Ichigo just broke the sky!"

_"I'm sorry Orihime I can't hear you! I think Ichigo just broke the sky!"_ Uryu shouted back as glass from the shattered building windows began to rain down on them.

Thinking quickly on how to prevent anyone from getting hurt, Chad lunged at the red headed woman, the armored guy, and the blond guy in blue while Orihime used her Soten Kisshun to create a shield that would protect them all until Ichigo finally rejoined them on the ground.

* * *

Ichigo stuck around above the city just long enough to make sure that the hole was completely closed. She was tired- no scratch that shit- she was absolutely exhausted from using so much of her power while still_ technically_ in her human-changed-to-a-soul reaper-body.

Finally after what seemed like an agonizing amount of time had passed, she quickly descended to where the one responsible for all of this mess and chaos stood watching, and stepped through the broken window of the tall building where he had hidden himself and upon catching sight of him, made quick work of snapping the bones in his legs and arms and then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and then vanished.

Reappearing on the ground below where Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and the others all were, she tossed the dark haired man down between herself and everyone else and waited for someone to say something.

In truth she knew very well what the full ramifications of outing herself as a super human being would mean- and yes she also knew that the human's would likely have some questions about her. And she would answer what she could without telling them absolutely everything.

Truly she would.

But first she needed to finish punishing the male in the gold armor for coming to her world, her fucking home, and killing and trying to enslave her people!

After all, a person should never come to another world, ruled by another- by it's guardian and it's god- and expect to walk away _unscathed_. It simply wasn't done.

Finally after several heartbeats of total silence she huffed softly and demanded, "Does this asshole belong to anyone here? Cause if not I'll be finishing his punishment." No sooner than the words left her mouth than the blond guy with the red cape stepped forward and practically growled at her,

"My brother will return home to face punishment for his crimes here. He will not-" Ichigo waved her hand and used a small bit of what little bit of power she had left to silence the male. His expression once he figured out that he couldn't speak because she wasn't allowing him too might have been funny if he hadn't looked so damn close to attacking her right then.

"Yeah, first of all, you aren't the god nor guardian of this world. _I am_. You are an outsider just like your...brother, and frankly I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say. Until _I_ say otherwise, he stays here and he will be placed under the direct guardianship of you're friends and myself for an undetermined amount of time where he will serve the people of this world in whatever capacity we see fit. _After_ I strip him of his powers and make him mortal." Thor's eyes along with everyone else's practically bugged out of his head the moment that the words left her lips.

Each of their expressions was a nice combination of fear, wariness, and loathing. Well, the big cape wearing guy's expression was full of loathing, but that wasn't her problem. Seeing that his baka brother was set up for his punishment however was.

"Orihime, I'm going to need to borrow you and your Soten Kisshun for a few minutes once I'm done with this idiot."

"Okay." Orihime said as she walked over to Ichigo's side and let the taller girl lift her arm and wrap it around her shoulders and lean on her a little bit.

"Thanks. When I'm done ripping his power from him, heal his injuries and then I'll feed you what's left of my power for now so that you can use your Soten Kisshun to return the city, it's dead, injured and dying back to mint condition."

"I-Is that wise, Ichigo? You've used up as much of your power as you can afford too without shaving years off of your life!"

"We save whoever we can Orihime. Those people weren't injured, nor killed _normally_! They will be returned to life even if it kills me." Ichigo spat, her placid expression changing to one of absolute fury as she moved to grab the dark haired man in gold by the back of his neck and hauled him up from where he lay on the ground so that he was on his knees and took a moment to place her free hand over his chest, directly over the center of his being and concentrated her power on sinking into him and ripping his power out of him.

She would leave him just enough to be an above average human, with a much longer life span, however she would also place specific spells on his being that would hurt him if he tried to escape his punishment or use it for anything harmful or malicious ever again.

Once she was done ripping the man's power from him, she placed a pale blue ribbon of power around his throat to act as a seal and a collar binding him to the earth and it's people.

The only two reasons the ribbon would ever disappear were if he ever learned his lesson, or he died a true death. Killing her or anyone else wouldn't help him in any way. Though he didn't know that just yet.

Stepping back away from him, she glanced at Orihime who summoned her powers and was already healing his injuries as Ichigo placed his power in the small protection charm that her late mother had made for her dad, for the time being. She'd have to figure out a more long term solution for where to put it later on. Once she had rested some and was back to full power.

Once Orihime finished healing him Ichigo stepped up to her and placed her arm around her shoulder's again and began to feed Orihime as much power as she could spare. The result was instantaneous.

Orihime began glowing pale blue like Ichigo as her Soten Kisshun took flight above them and split to the four corners of the city before enveloping the whole place in a warm, white light as Orihime chanted, "Soten Kisshun- I reject! I reject!_ I_ _reject!_"

No one could really see what was being done to the city beyond the light. All they knew was that something potentially threatening was happening and if they had been able to actually _see_ the two girls- they probably would have attacked them. However the light began to fade gradually, and they heard the three kids yelling their friend's name in panicked tones and quickly readied themselves for whatever lay beyond the light when it suddenly died down and they were finally able to look around and see what had happened to their city.

The first thing that they all noticed once the light was gone, was that the strawberry haired girl was down. Her clothing had changed from the strange black ones that they had seen her in before, to a simple T-shirt and jeans. The large sword that she had had on her was also gone.

The second thing that they noticed was the blood running down the unconscious kid's mouth, down her chin, staining her shirt a deep crimson as one of the boy's grabbed her from their distressed friend's arms and carefully turned her so that she was draped over his arm and rubbed his hand up and down her back as she hacked and coughed several times, spitting up more blood.

The third things that they noticed just beyond where they were standing was the buildings- all of which had been damaged heavily in the attack, along with the near collapsing figures of other buildings, streets, and other things that were as far as the eye could see- they had all been restored to the condition that they had formally been in. And people were staggering out of them and looking around in shock and disbelief.

"Holy shit." Tony managed to choke out as he used Jarvis to scan each and every building for signs of life.

Holy shit was right. They had never seen anything like this before in their lives! And now that the battle was over and everyone seemed to be okay... Now they needed to shift their attention to the girl and her friends. The kid needed medical serious attention in a bad way if the amount of blood she had hacked up was any indication at all.

Her body likely suffering a sort of backlash from using so much of her power all at once.

Frankly Tony was downright _shocked_ that she was still alive after using so much power to fight against the invading army, close the portal, rip Loki's power from him and then help her friend restore everything back to normal.

No normal human could wield such power without great cost to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter two is finally done! It took me over three weeks just to write it...ugh...**

**Moving on!**

* * *

Two weeks later-

The girl, Ichigo, was still in the semi coma that she had fallen into after stripping Loki of his power and feeding what was left of her power to her pretty young friend to help her restore everyone and everything to what the state that they had been in after the battle.

Today it was Tony's turn to sit with the girl while Steve and the others made some attempt to better figure out just _where_ the kids had come from and _what_ they were doing in New York to begin with. As well as why no one in Shield had even the smallest bit of information about any of them.

Fury was still trying to figure out if any of them were a threat. And while the others seemed pretty calm and non threating- their power and fighting abilities were spoke an entirely different story.

Fury was already chomping at the bit to get his hands on Ichigo, seeing the kid as a unknown threat to the safety and wellbeing of everyone and everything in the world. Though Tony and Steve had been thwarting him at every turn thus far in an attempt to make sure that the kid wasn't wrongfully tortured, imprisoned or anything else.

Call him crazy but when someone saved your ass (and the whole world) as well, that tended to speak well enough of their character as far as he was concerned. Steve and Clint and Bruce were on the same page as he and Cap as well. Thor was still a little bit miffed at the kid, but had calmed down considerably once he knew that his brother was going to be okay.

He and Loki were currently adjusting to Loki's current situation. Thor had already said several times that he wished to speak with the girl upon her awakening to see if he could somehow take his brother back home for a day to see their mother and father.

Frankly, Tony didn't think his request would be ignored by the girl, much less shut down. Not if the way the other kids had spoken of Ichigo were any indication anyways. Though one of the kids had already said that if Loki was taken off world, someone else aside from Thor would have to go with him to make sure that he didn't try to weasel his way out of his punishment.

Thor had been somewhat reluctant to agree to _that_, but it wasn't as if he didn't understand the reasons behind the statement. He did. But that didn't mean that he had to like it any.

Sitting back in his seat, Tony stared at the girl's sleeping form, his mind going a mile a minute as he shifted and sorted through every piece of information he'd managed to get on the girl so far. From the day of the battle, the kid's friends, as well as what little bit of stuff he'd managed to look up about the kid's background and family and such.

Ichigo Kurosaki, age seventeen in a half. Father- Issun Kurosaki. Mother- Deceased. She had two younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. She lived in a town called Karakura. Went to the local high school and had a fairly decent, if slightly above normal four point grade average.

Her dad was a doctor whom owned a small family run clinic. Her mother died in a strange incident on a river bank when she had been seven.

Ichigo, herself had no odd habits or hobbies.

In fact aside from a couple dozen or so- somewhat slightly _questionable_ occurrences and incidents that she had been involved in off and on since she had been fourteen- there wasn't really anything that stood out about her. For all intents and purposes she was just an average kid to anyone who looked into her.

However after doing some more digging into her background he had found several filed missing person's reports on her and her three friends. The first one had been closed after two months when they all returned home safe and sound. The second one had been looked into for several weeks before she had returned home with her friends again, safe and sound.

The third one had been open for almost three months after the third disappearance and return- because she had been severely injured. So much so that she had wound up in a coma and the doctors hadn't had much hope that she would ever wake up again.

She had been in the coma for four months before finally waking up.

After that everything had been quiet for a while and then in her second year of high school she had vanished and upon her return had been admitted to the hospital again, where she fell into another coma. This one lasting almost eight in a half months before she had finally woken up again.

There had been several more bizarre disappearances after that. Each one ranging between weeks, to several months before they finally seemed to stop again.

Ichigo and her friend's disappearances were never really explained to anyone. Not the authorities, their families nor friends, hell not even their teachers at school.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he slowly replayed everything done and said by her and her friends before and during the battle as well as when the kids had been questioned by Steve and Nat after being brought to the tower.

_"The fucking hell- Why does this crap always happen to us?!"_

_"I'm serious! Just how many goddamn armies must we get dragged into fighting before enough is enough? I just got my dream job for fuck's sake- I came to New York to celebrate with my friends and the next thing I know the whole damned planet is under siege!"_

_"And it's not even the first time it's happened either! It's literally like the millionth! And Ichigo is always dragging us along for the ride!"_

_"Ichigo doesn't drag us into anything anymore. We're here. We're in it whether we want to be or not. Each of us have power and abilities that ordinary human's do not. And like Ichigo- it's our responsibility to use them to help others and protect the world from unknown dangers. Yes, there are going to be times when it interferes with out lives. And there will be low points when we want nothing more than to be ordinary people and live our lives. But we can't just up and abandon Ichigo. Not after everything that she's done for us, to keep each of us safe. It...just wouldn't be right."_

_"Twenty three wars." _

_"Nine insurrections." _

_"Five, cataclysmic near Earth destroying- nuclear disasters." _

_"Well the world and everyone in it did get destroyed that one time..." _

_"Ichigo is this world's most well guarded secret. She's more than just good at covering her own tracks. So when she remade the world and resurrected everyone in it, she made sure to wipe the event from everyone's but a select few minds."_

_"Yeah, first of all, you aren't the god nor guardian of this world. **I am**." _

Opening his eyes again, he frowned as he looked at the girl again, feeling as if he were missing something about what he could recall from the day of the battle. Muttering something under his breath about needing to ask the kids again how best to explain the girl's power, he looked away for a moment and missed the slight fluttering of dark lashes against pale cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter three is finally done! ...ugh...**

**Moving on!**

* * *

"When do you think Ichigo will wake up?" Orihime asked Uryu and Chad when everyone but Steve and Clint had come to the common room for lunch.

"Well if this coma is anything like her previous ones-" Uryu started to say when Chad butted in and muttered as Tony and Natasha sat down at the table across from them to eat while they eavesdropped on their conversation a bit,

"It isn't. She's rebounding much faster than any of us would have if we had used so much power. Can't you feel it?"

Uryu frowned for a moment and cocked his head slightly to the side and reached out with his senses for a moment before humming thoughtfully and muttering, "Well, I'll be damned. It's subtle, but it's there. If she's already rebounded this far then she should be waking up soon."

"Maybe a few more hours before she completely wakes up."

"Possibly." Uryu agreed as Orihime shifted a little bit in her seat and asked aloud,

"D-Do you think I should try making her something to eat? She'll probably be really hungry after being in a coma for two weeks."

"Depends on what you're planning to make. The last time you cooked her something it was miso soup with lemon curd pudding and chili peppers thrown in." Chad said kindly as Uryu laughed softly at the thought of how green Ichigo's face had been when Orihime had presented her with such 'wonderful' food.

She'd eaten it to keep from hurting Orihime's feelings and then promptly passed out scaring the crap out of poor Orihime who had run from the room crying that she had killed Ichigo. Even Ichigo's dad had freaked out upon seeing his first born daughter looking like she had just got run over by a train or something after eating Orihime's cooking.

It'd been bad. _Really bad_.

And poor Ichigo had been sick for a week afterwards and hadn't even been able to eat _normal_ food at all the whole time she'd been ill. Of course it hadn't helped any that Orihime had shown up everyday with her special brand of home made food for Ichigo to eat.

Chad had finally had to step in and ensure that she survived without withering away to nothing by cooking her stuff at home and bringing it to her.

Orihime made a humming sound causing the two boys to shift uneasily in their seats as they waited to see what weird concoction she came up with to feed Ichigo this time. "She'll probably need something high in fatty acids and carbs... How about a semi traditional Japanese meal? Maybe some fried chicken, a salad, a couple of pastries, maybe some fish or shrimp..."

"How about something a little bit easier for her stomach? How about some home made vegetable soup, rice balls, some tamagoyaki, a salad and some cookies?"

"Aww, but Uryu, that isn't any fun!" Orihime whined in irritation.

"Then what about some home made ramen? Her favorite flavor is chicken right?"

"It is," Chad confirmed with a slight nod of his head as he polished off what was left of his lunch. "Ichigo isn't terribly picky when it comes to food. It just has to be _eatable_." Chad said as he cast a pointed look towards Orihime whom was muttering to herself. Likely because they were being such kill joys at the moment. And completely missed the look cast her way.

"Or we could make her her late mother's curry using the family recipe. She's always liked that."

"Well, that would be a bit more challenging. Hey what about a bento? Something with crab, maybe some shrimp, a lobster tail, rice, veggies, a small salad and some fruit and mochi?"

"Oh, that does sound good. Well done Orihime!" Chad made a funny sound and gave Uryu a warning look that abruptly shut the smaller boy up as Orihime chattered away to herself excitedly. As Chad then leaned over a little bit and whispered to his friend about if the girl did the cooking then someone _would_ have to taste test everything before it was even handed to Ichigo and watched the smaller teen pale at the idea of taste testing anything made by Orihime before suggesting weakly,

"Maybe we should just go out and get her some stuff?"

Orihime turned at this and immediately shot that idea down, claiming that home made food was better for Ichigo at the moment and causing both Nat and Tony to snicker in amusement as the boy sank down in his seat until his head was barely visible over the top of the table with an pitiful sounding whine.

* * *

When consciousness finally returned to Ichigo, she was greeted with a pounding headache, a bought of nausea that had her stomach doing weird little lurches that caused bile to burn a trail up the back of her throat, as somewhere next to her she heard the soft almost gentle drone of a voice speaking next to her bed.

Whether or not the person was speaking to her, she had no idea. All she knew was that she wasn't feeling that well and- Bile blazed a trail up her throat again and her eyes popped open and she quickly bolted upright in the bed that she'd been resting in as she slapped a hand over her mouth and made a funny strained sound.

She heard several curses, a thud and the pitter patter of retreating feet a second before large hands grasped her slender shoulder's and carefully eased her hand away from her mouth just in time for her to puke in the waste basket that had suddenly been thrust under her face.

She heard the person holding onto her make a few shushing sounds as they held her long hair back away from her face before saying, "Clint go get Tony and the others."

She heard someone else, Clint maybe? Mutter something as he handed something to the person holding onto her before quickly leaving the room as she continued to dry heave a few more times before she finally couldn't anymore and slumped against the person's torso as the waste basket was slowly removed, just in case her stomach decided to start acting up again before something cool and damp was then pressed against her face.

"Shh, it's okay Ichigo, it's okay." The person said kindly as her breathing slowly returned to normal and she let her eyes drift shut for a moment or two. She wasn't aware of much in those first couple of minutes. The headache and nausea sort of distracted her a bit. But once she was able to think more clearly, she opened her eyes again and asked in a rasping tone,

"H-How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks." Came the automatic reply from the person that she now managed to identify as a male.

Her next question was along the lines of, "The city?"

"It's safe."

"Everyone?"

By everyone, Steve assumed that she meant her friends. Or maybe everyone else in the city in general? It was hard to tell. But he still managed to answer her question with another, "Everyone's safe." Earning a tired sounding hum from the girl as she rested her head on his shoulder a few seconds longer before finally asking in a slightly confused, groggy tone.

"Name?"

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours."

"Steve Rogers."

"Squeaky."

"What?"

"You squeaked."

"I did," He confirmed with a slight amused curve of his lips as the door to the bedroom opened and everyone quickly came walking through the door. "Tony, she's awake." Steve said as he laid the wet rag that Clint had fixed for her aside on the bedside table and used his fingers to gently brush her messy hair away from her face.

Tony took one look at his favorite Capcicle and the way that he was holding the kid and raised a brow. Oh he would be teasing the man to no end over this later on. Not to mention how mercilessly he could tease the kid too.

She simply seemed like the type to flush a fetching shade of pink or red, shout all kinds of obscenities at him and quickly flee his presence. He'd bet that she was absolutely precious.

"Clint told us that she woke up ill," Bruce said as he walked over to the two and placed his hand against the girl's forehead to check her for any signs of a fever as she said tiredly,

"S'normal."

"It is?" Bruce asked curiously. She hummed and slightly moved her head in a weird parody of a nod before wincing, her expression pained.

"_Yes._ Please don't ask me anything else right now. My head hurts really, really bad." She said in a very soft tone. Bruce and Steve both exchanged concerned looks, though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see them do so.

"One last question and then I'll leave you alone for now- Is it normal for your head to hurt after you wake up?"

"Yeah. I overdid things more than a little and though I'm now awake- my power is still bouncing around my cells at such a rapid pace that it sometimes makes me really sick. Especially when I've been injured or prolonged the use of my abilities a bit too much."

No one really knew how to respond to this information, so they merely nodded and remained silent as Tony suddenly blurted out, "Are you a guardian or a god? I keep trying to figure it out, but I seem to be having trouble understanding how that would even work since you aren't...terribly _heavenly_ and all."

Everyone took a moment to slowly turn their heads to look at him strangely for a moment as Thor answered him with a softly spoken, "She is _both_."

"How? How is that even possible?_ She's human!_ And frigging teenager to boot!" Clint said in a bewildered tone.

The girl made a low growling sound in the back of her throat and slowly pushed herself upright, away from Steve's body so that she could glare at Clint when the moment was ruined by her friends finally joining the rest of the group.

"Ichigggoooo!" Orihime called out happily as she bolted across the room before either Uryu and Chad could grab her and jumped on the still weakened girl, causing her to yelp as the other girl landed on her and nearly topple over almost falling off of the bed before she could catch herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shion, is Ichigo's hollow self. And is also technically a separate entity that resides inside of Ichigo. ****He represents the darkest parts of Ichigo's human nature, though he isn't evil. **

**And explaining things is giving me a headache! So please save the questions and just go with it. I promise that there is a method to my madness.**

* * *

Luckily for Ichigo and Orihime, Steve managed to catch them both as Ichigo began to fall back over the side of the bed, and quickly righted them as one of the boys moved to pry the girl off of Ichigo. However Orihime seemed to have other ideas entirely and elbowed him sharply in the ribs and quickly reattached herself to Ichigo by wrapping her arms around her torso and glaring at the boy from over her shoulder as she growled out, "I'm staying with Ichigo."

Uryu coughed several times and absently rubbed the bruised spot where he'd been elbowed by Orihime and took several abrupt steps back and muttered, "Tag in Chad."

Chad merely sighed at his friend's antics and smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pant's pockets and just said, "Orihime, if you insist on staying with Ichigo then you should maybe do something about her headache before she gets sick again."

"Huh? Oh! Ichigo I'm so sorry- I completely forgot!" Orihime said as she abruptly released Ichigo and summoned her Soten Kisshun to take Ichigo's pain away before it finally occured to her that Shion, Ichigo's hollow self, was probably waiting impatiently for Ichigo's power to settle so that he could manifest himself and check on them all.

It took barely three minutes for Orihime to fully stabilize Ichigo and once she finished, the girl let out a sigh of relief and then shifted ever so slightly so that she could sit closer to the edge of the bed as Steve moved back some to give her some breathing room.

"Shion, awaken and come to my side." Ichigo said softly as her amber eyes began to shimmer and glow a blue color for a moment as the shadow of the room slowly began to gather in an unnatural manner and a red energy laced mist slowly began to swirl a few inches from Steve's side.

Steve made a funny sound and quickly moved away from Ichigo and pressed his back against the nearest wall looking as if he were just about ready to climb the damn thing as the mist rose and something began to take form inside of it until finally the mist began to vanish leaving behind a tall, almost six foot one, masculine figure wrapped in pure jet black clothing.

When the figure finally moved, it raised it's head to look around the room. Ink black hair hung around a beautifully masculine face that looked eerily like Ichigo's own with the exception of the narrowed, cold gold colored eyes that slowly scanned the faces of everyone in the room before then turning to Ichigo and finally speaking in a soft voice that sounded rough from prolonged disuse, "Ichigo, are you well?"

"I'm fine now Shion, but I'm still not exactly one hundred percent," Ichigo said while she awkwardly rubbed the nape of her neck before saying, "But I thought I'd let you out for a while since I missed the three week mark because I was...uh..."

The male, Shion closed his gold eyes for a moment and sighed before then saying gently, "I understand." His lips quirked upwards slightly as he moved to seat himself next to the girl when Orihime suddenly pounced on him with a cheery sounding,

"Shion! I'm so happy to see you again. How have you been?"

Shion carefully pried the girl off of him and slipped his arms around her for a few moments and spoke in a whisper tone in her ear, causing Orihime to squeak and blush at the embarrassing thing that Shion said to her before he released her with a soft laugh and let her quickly scuttled away from him to hide behind Bruce.

Who let out a weird unintelligible sound as she did so.

_"Shion-"_ Ichigo said in a warning tone as she gave him a calculating look. His laughter died down as suddenly as it started and he settled himself next to her on the bed and slipped an arm around Ichigo's slender shoulders and gently tugged her against his side as he said in a low almost growling tone,

"Everything is fine. I was simply teasing her about her cooking." Shion said gently as he threaded long slender fingers through Ichigo's strawberry blond-orange hair and buried his face in her hair to hide his amused grin as Tony practically shouted,

"Time out! Okay, I'm still trying to come to terms with her being a god or something and then_ he_ appears- I mean... Just what the fuck is going on? Just _how_ did she become a god when she's- a-a human being anyways? And where the goddamn did that guy come from? A parallel universe?" By this point the man was nearly ripping his own hair out in an effort to wrap his head around everything that had happened/was happening.

Shion looked at Orihime, Chad and Uryu with a small frown before softly asking, "You haven't told them?"

The three kids fidgeted a little bit and either looked down at their feet and feigned interest or simply looked at an object in the room and pretended interest in it. Shion narrowed his eyes at the three and let out a loud, threating, _feral_ growl automatically regaining the three's attention as Uryu sighed and then said,

"It isn't exactly our story to tell, Shion. Besides, we aren't all that sure what Ichigo wants them to know and what she doesn't want them to know."

Shion seemed to consider his words for a moment before the growling sound stopped and he refocused his attention on Ichigo. "Then you should all sit down and talk about things at length. Let them ask their questions and get things out into the open. I think that even for human's- they should have a fair grasp of things. And I'll help fill in any blanks if they have trouble. I'll likely need to stick around anyways..." He said with a small frown before then tacking on, "This place might soon fall under siege from the..._others_, who are no doubt looking for the lot of you as we speak."

"Uh...s-siege? W-What are you talking about man?" Clint stammered out in a strained sounding voice.

Shion merely eyed the man oddly for a moment before saying, "Do you not understand the full ramifications of the world learning of Ichigo's existence? It is one thing to know of gods from another world, but the god of this world was always meant to remain the Earth's most well guarded secret. To have military and government officials from all around the globe learn of Ichigo, means that horrible things are in store for everyone. Ichigo especially since she currently stands to loose not just her freedom, her family and friends, but her very life as well."

"Hold up, time out! What do you mean? Why would having people know about her be such a bad thing? Do you know how many people world wide simply have no belief in 'god' whatsoever? One would think that she would be happy to prove them otherwise." Tony said, sounding more than a little bit peeved.

Shion merely waved his words off in a somewhat dismissive manner as he hugged Ichigo a little bit tighter against his side before replying. "What human's believe isn't up to Ichigo. You have free will for a reason. Whether you believe in god or not isn't even what really counts. It's whether or not you were a good person. That's what determine your place once you die. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And as for your earlier question on why it's such a bad thing for people to know. Having the people of Earth know about Ichigo now makes her a target. Perhaps in an even bigger way than she's ever been before. Think about it, she inherited her abilities when she was very young. Up until then she was essentially _human _in every way. She had a human mother. A human father. Two human younger sister's that she's fiercely protective of. She became a god- barely three years ago after the final war took place."

"The world was destroyed by what happened. The devastation left in the wake of the battle was beyond heartbreaking. To someone with so much power like Ichigo- being able to sense every heartbeat, every person around the world- here one moment and then gone the next. It was..._soul crushing_. The magnitude of the _horror_ she felt can't really be put into words. There is simply no true way to describe it."

"She felt everyone she loved, everyone she had fought so hard for and sacrificed so much for- snuffed out in an instant. The agony of it was torturous. So much so that she collapsed among the inferno raging across the battle feild, catatonic. She didn't move, couldn't speak, she couldn't even scream in anguish or cry. She just lay where she fell among the enemy bodies and blood and death and she longed-"

"Longed?"

"She _longed_ to turn her blade on herself and die too. The only reason that she didn't was because of those three there," Shion pointed to the kids. "And the others that had fought by her side. Everything simply fell into chaos from there. Heaven, Earth, even Hell fell into despair with her and reality began to collapse in on itself. It was like watching the very heavens, shudder and quake as they took their last breath. Every soul left beyond the realm of the Earth, trembled and _cried_ out in terror. 'Help us. Save us. Do something!'"

"By the time Ichigo realized that her friends were in danger of disappearing like everyone and everything else, Uryu and Chad were almost gone. Their very beings were _unraveling_. And Orihime was doing what she could to stabilize Ichigo's condition and bring her out of her catatonic state- so much time had passed. Months had passed here in this world and there was so much damage and upheaval that once she finally did snap out of it- all she felt was _rage_. Rage that all of her battles, all her losses- her life as an ordinary human girl, as a daughter and sister and a friend, as someone who sacrificed blood and bone and even died for the people of this world over and over and over again- there was so much rage that...I was able to appear for the first time."

"I appeared and had to trap Ichigo with my own hands and bind her just to calm her instincts to savagely destroy whatever was taking those that were left from her. As I'm sure that you can imagine, it wasn't an easy thing to do. Despite being only one facet of her power and her being- we are technically both the same and separate individuals. Seeing her in such pain hurt me as well. I only barely managed to settle her enough to save Orihime, Chad, and Uryu by infusing each of them with a small amount of her own power reversing the effects of...unraveling before they were completely gone. After which she turned her attention to stopping the collapse of reality and _remade_ the Earth, Heaven, and Hell. And everything and everyone that had ever existed within them."

"The backlash of using so much power when she hadn't even been aware that she possessed it, was terrible. She fell into a deep death-like sleep and could not awaken. We were both trapped in darkness, alone, not knowing nor understanding what had happened or if everything was back the way it had been before it had all been destroyed. It took time. Perhaps more than either of us felt was necessary- but when she awoke, she had no memory of what had occurred."

"It was only a few months or so ago that she regained her memory of what had happened. And in the time that she did not know, many things had changed. Chad, Uryu and Orihime all carry the mantle of her guardians- since she had to share her power with them to keep them alive. They themselves are both, human and not human. The rest of Ichigo's friends and comrades are all her protectors and advisors. Whenever she decides to disappear- the give her a set amount of time to check back in with them before they come looking for her in masses."

"Hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of souls are bound to her being now. Perhaps even more. Everyone has a role, and a place. Ichigo isn't like the previous god. She couldn't stand to stay in the Heaven's palace and simply be content with doing her job from there. She wanted to finish living her human life here on Earth with her family and friends and everyone else. She still does her job. The world would fall into chaos again if she didn't. But she tends to like doing the smaller stuff than the bigger and more grander things. So...any questions?"

Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve and Nat all raised a hand in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay in my defense- I'm not one hundred percent sure how this should go now.**

* * *

Shion had ignored them and their questions.

Not because he didn't have any answers for them, but because he had asked them 'rhetorically' if they _had_ questions merely out of a sense of politeness that he had not intended to completely follow through with.

Because he was an irritating bastard.

That, of course, had been two days ago.

Today, the male had brought Ichigo out of the bedroom that she had been occupying, to sit up and visit with them and her friends for a little while after she had awakened earlier this morning and bathed. And everything had been going well. Really it had been- despite Tony and everyone else's ire at having their questions ignored.

They had inevitably figured that the mirror image of Ichigo simply couldn't answer them for..._security reasons_? Perhaps answering their questions was something akin to opening Pandora's box. Once it was done, there was nothing but trouble.

So they had sort of let it go without holding a grudge and simply been learning what they could about the girl's life as a human when Tony's A.I, Jarvis had warned them that Fury had entered the building with a team and the intention of apprehending Ichigo and her friends and placing them in containment until they could be questioned and their abilities gauged to determine what would be done with them.

Naturally, upon hearing this- it went over about as well as a lead balloon. Which was _not_ well at all.

And while Ichigo herself, and her friends didn't seem overly bothered by Fury's intentions- Shion was an entirely different story. The moment that he had heard Jarvis speak of the man's intentions towards the kids, or more specifically Ichigo, he had gone from calm and placid to menacing and hostile in under zero point two seconds. It was like literally having another Hulk present in the building.

It was nerve wracking to say the least.

"Shion." Ichigo said in warning as she heard the elevator ding from all the way down the hall as her shadow pushed away from the wall and made to leave the room to go and...greet the people?

"I will do nothing more than is necessary."

"That's all well and good, but I'm sure that no one wants to step out into the hall later and find those people ripped to shreds. And their blood painting every available surface of the hallway." Ichigo said almost absently with a slight grimace.

"Would you rather spend the rest of you're mortal days locked up in a prison?" Shion growled in annoyance.

"Not particularly." Ichigo said with a gently before then tacking on. "But killing people isn't the answer either."

"She's right Shion, killing is bad." Steve said earnestly as Clint and Nat both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then what do you suggest be done?" Shion asked, noting the various curious expressions from Tony and the others present in the room.

"Give the man a chance to sit down with us and learn our intentions. If he still insists on taking us away after that, then call the others and summon them here. If he want's to play war games then we can give him one...provided that it's just a show of _intimidation_ and there are no casualties. I may be the guardian and god to this world but that doesn't mean that I should kill people needlessly. I'm not a monster, after all. I just want to be left alone."

Turning to Tony and Nat she then asked, "Will the two of you act as mediators for me? I really suck at diplomacy and I'm not overly fond of the government and how greedy they are when it comes to power. I need someone to look out for my own and my friend's best interests. We are_ people_, all of whom are human- even if it is just a little bit now- and we do have _rights_."

"Yeah okay, we can do that. Right Nat?" Tony said in an unsure tone as he looked at the red head.

"Only as long as you agree not to bring anyone here. Even displays of intimidation can be considered hostile behavior and will get you nowhere fast."

"Fair enough. But just between all of us- I think the intimidation thing would only be used for my own warped sense of humor. Having big tough guys wet themselves in abject terror is sort of funny." Ichigo said with a small smile of amusement as Orihime leaned over and whispered in Steve's ear.

"She's right. It is very funny. You wouldn't believe how many times she's saved the world by making people wet themselves in fear."

"Thank you Hime, now please stop telling people things like that. They're going to think that I'm a hoodlum or something."

"But you kind of are." The girl argued.

"Am not."

"Are so, are so!"

The two teens continued to bicker like this until Fury walked in with Agent Coulson- who was freshly back from being dead- walked in quick on his heels. Shion reached over and abruptly stopped the two girls from arguing by placing his hands over the both of their mouths as Thor jumped up and shouted happily as he ran over and gave the man a quick hug.

"Son of Coul! _You live!_"

The man smiled at Thor and hugged him back. "Yes, yes I do. Though no one has been able to quite figure out why." He said as he came to a stop next to Fury who was eyeing the kids with more than a little bit of uncertainty and just a hint of skepticism and curiosity too.

"We'll go over Coulson's miraculous recovery sometime later since you guys probably know more about it than we do. These the kids that helped beat Loki's forces up and put the city back to rights?"

"Uh...yeah." Tony said uncomfortably. "These are the kids..." He said with a wave of his hand, to indicate them before then going on to say. "Look Fury we know that you came with armed agents and stuff to detain them- but they haven't _done_ anything wrong."

"I'm well aware of what they have and have not done. What I want to know is if they are a threat."

"Yes!" Orihime chirped.

"No." Shion said slowly.

"Orihime why are you telling him that we're a threat? Do you enjoy throwing us under the bus?" Uryu asked in a dry tone.

"Oh, I thought that this was like a pop-quiz. My bad. No, sir we are not a threat." She said with a sunny smile as Fury eyed her strangely for a moment before humming and pointing at her.

"I'll be questioning that one first," He said as Coulson moved to take Orihime by the elbow as she started chattering away at him. Coulson looked a little bit...confused by why she was chattering at him like a little magpie, but smiled nevertheless as he led her towards the door before Uryu called out to her.

"Orihime! Tell them nothing but you're name, rank and serial number!" Before flopping back down in his seat with a groan and muttering, "We're so dead."


End file.
